


The Latest Chapters

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Thank God I'm A Country Girl [6]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Descriptions I'm A Little Proud Of, Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot, The Moments In-Between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The rain outside was like soft static as the keys on Beth’s laptop clicked out a rhythm.





	The Latest Chapters

The rain outside was like soft static as the keys on Beth’s laptop clicked out a rhythm. She loved rain, it was the perfect excuse to stay inside and write after she finished work. Alex had his headphones in, so he could hear his workout music without ruining the ambience. Beth stretched as she finished the latest chapter of her long-running fic, _Deerstalkers_ before grinning at the thought of springing her latest plot twist upon her poor readers. In his section of the room, Alex grimaced at her grin, grateful that most of _The Hoop of Truth_ fandom wrote fluff.


End file.
